


Medical Opportunities

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Kwan has a bad end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: First year medical intern Kwan comes across something he shouldn't have
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Medical Opportunities

Kwan Li, newly graduated doctor and first year medical intern, stalked the halls looking for his resident. All around him, his fellow doctors bustled about, tending to patients. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted one of his friends pushing a patient – Eli Carter, 19, in for an appendectomy – and moved to join.

“Amanda, hey!” Kwan jogged to where she was rounding the corner to the OR. He glanced at his wristwatch, seeing the hands ticking along; the time read 2:48 P.M. “I thought the OR was full up for the day. Did something happen?”

Amanda glanced at him from the corner of her eye through bushy, curled hair. “Hey. Yeah, Laritate’s exploratory laparoscopy got pushed back.” She looked at Kwan thoughtfully. “C'mon, help me with him. Taking corners with these beds are still tough to do alone.”

Kwan glanced at the chart in his hands, before looking at the patient laying unconscious in the bed. Half a second of thought was all it took before he placed the chart on the bed beside Mr. Carter. Together, they walked the bed straight into the OR – where Amanda was laying on the floor, tied with medical tape.

“What the hel–” The blow came from the other Amanda, standing behind him. Kwan crashed into the floor, groaning and wincing. An arm came up, hand dabbing at where the standing Amanda had hit him.

“We are so lucky that you came, Kwan.” The other Amanda crouched, and behind her stood three teenagers wearing letterman jackets. “See, it was tough enough getting this one, but you? Well, you just made it so much easier for us to settle into this place.”

One of the teens came forward, and strong arms jerked Kwan onto his knees – and transformed. Skin rippled and shuddered like black water, and then Kwan was looking at himself. “Thank you. Now that there are two of us, we can get someone higher up the ladder than a lowly intern.”

“Of course, now we have to, ah, get rid of the evidence. So to speak.” Not-Amanda smiled a too-wide smile. “It’s been far too long since I’ve tasted human. I hope you’re just as delicious as I remember.”

There was a flash of teeth, of a mouth larger than his head, and Kwan’s scream was silenced before it began.

The other Kwan looked at the watch now on his wrist, and 2:51 looked back at him.


End file.
